This revised Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (KOI) application (#1 KOI AA015137-01) will launch Dr. Pagano's career into alcohol treatment research, with a focus on AA-related behaviors and social dynamics that facilitate long-term recovery from alcoholism. Of particular interest is the role of prosocial behaviors among AA members that mobilize drinking reduction and sustain abstinence. This application describes a tightly integrated career development plan that includes a specific plan for publications, and a research project, with mentors of international reputation who are committed to the success of the candidate: Drs. Robert Stout, Robert Swift, J. Scott Tonigan, and Jane Piliavin. The career plan consists of 4 elements, sequenced to enhance the success of the research plan: (1) didactic academic training in the epidemiology and neuropsychology of alcoholism, alcoholism and its comorbidities, alcoholism treatment and intervention strategies, and ethical issues in conducting alcoholism research, (2) in-depth study of alternative methodological approaches used in alcohol research, (3) direct research experiences, and (4) statistical training. Combined, these activities will increase Dr. Pagano's understanding of the biological, psychological, and social factors associated with the etiology and recovery from alcoholism; develop clinical skills; increase understanding of the nature and theory of clinical interventions; and advance the candidate's statistical skills for analyses of longitudinal data. The proposed research plan has three phases, with the final goal of developing a psychometrically validated self-report measure of prosocial behaviors, the Prosocial Behavior Questionnaire (PBQ). Phase I and II involve instrument development, refinement, and data collection within the context of an ongoing NIAAA funded study (CME: #AA09907-09) and a non-treatment seeking community sample. Phase in involves psychometric examination of the PBQ, the relationship between changes in PBQ scores and drinking outcomes, and comparison of PBQ scores among CME1 participants to participants from a community sample. Accomplishment of these aims will provide the necessary foundation for a prospective study of the longitudinal relationship between prosocial behavior and later drinking reduction and improved recidivism, an objective Dr. Pagano will address in an R01 application in year 4.